


Stallion

by moor



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: SasuSaku PWP!It was brought to my attention that I do not have enough SasuSaku smut available. Here's to filling the dearth.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	Stallion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sloshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloshi/gifts).



In the living room, Sakura was twisting her hair up when Sasuke arrived home. She wore her cutoff yoga pants and a fitted, long-sleeve top as she cast YouTube from her phone to the tv. Beneath her feet she had rolled out a colourful yoga mat. Glancing down at his phone, Sasuke realized that for the first time in weeks, he’d made it home early enough to see Sakura’s evening routine.  
  
It was dark otherwise, save for the few candles Sakura had lit around the room. Jasmine and bamboo mingled in the air, relaxing and romantic, and Sasuke simply stood, leaning against the doorway into their living room, watching his beautiful wife. He remained silent as his eyes meandered over her soft, pink cheeks, her elegant fingers, her long neck. He swallowed as he followed the nubs of her spine down, one by one, catching glances of her curves as she twisted this way and that. Her work at the hospital had her on her feet for hours at a time doing her rounds and performing surgeries. Her nightly yoga was part of her self-care. He’d almost forgotten, it had been so long since he’d watched her exercise.

In her athletic attire, Sasuke appreciated the soft, firm lines of Sakura’s strong back, her strong shoulders and trim waist. As she began her routine, he admired her flexibility and easy grace as she flowed from one movement to the next, her breathing even and relaxed. He stayed back, silent, not wanting to intrude upon her time... Sakura then leaned to the side.

As Sakura performed a rather impressive backbend, the hem of her shirt riding up to display a hint of the taut, supple skin of her abdomen Sasuke’s mind wandered.

He watched as the muscles of her abdomen fluttered, her backside flexing—their eyes met and Sasuke realized exactly what internal muscles she was clenching as she gave him a meaningful look before moving back up to standing, achingly slowly, her hands running down her body to draw his gaze.

Sasuke swallowed as Sakura bent forward into a devastatingly steep downward-facing dog, her hips pushed back, lengthening her spine, leaving the sleek outlines of her buttock muscles clear through her snug yoga pants.

No, thought Sasuke, stirring from his passive observation.

That was a lie. 

Sasuke straightened and set his coat down on a nearby chair, coming up behind Sakura.

He wanted very much to intrude upon her time.

His hands coming rest upon Sakura’s hips as he took his place behind her, Sasuke let out a soft “Hn”.

Feigning ignorance, Sakura stuck her rear out further, just brushing the front of her husband’s trousers, before settling again.

Eyes narrowing, Sasuke leaned forward, over Sakura. Then, slowly, began to press her forward and down, until she was in chaturanga position with him hovering over her, in the same position.

“Hi,” said Sakura.

“Hn,” murmured Sasuke, his long-fingered hands just outside hers on the outer edges of the yoga mat. His larger body could smother hers if he let himself down further. Instead, he remained where he was.

Then, he lifted one hand and began to trail it down Sakura’s side, supporting himself on his other arm and legs.

Sakura’s breath caught as he stroked her hip again, his hand slipping quietly beneath her top to skim across her belly.

Beneath his fingers the muscles of her tummy fluttered again.

“Think you can hold this position long on one arm?” asked Sakura.

Her challenge sparked his need, his eyes shining.

“Longer than you can hold it with two,” Sasuke murmured into her ear.

Her swallow was audible, and the way her body tensed beneath him confirmed the game was on.

His fingers tickled along her tummy, and Sakura shivered against his chest. He trailed his fingertips down her warm, soft skin, tracing the outlines of her muscles. Every so often they would jump as he passed over her sensitive spots, and yet, it wasn’t enough. Sakura was holding out against him.    
Dipping his head lower, Sasuke set his lips to pressing the softest of kisses along Sakura’s ear and throat, letting her hear the sound of his breath, feel his warmth as he lingered at the junction of her throat and shoulder, tasting her skin. Sakura’s exhale was rougher, breathier.

Still, Sakura held on, though her shoulders began to move and adjust to the strain of holding herself up.

“Give?” murmured Sasuke, nosing the neck of her shirt to the side so he could plant a path of delicate kisses closer to her shoulders.

“No,” said Sakura, determined. Rebalancing her weight on her toes, she lifted her hips to graze against his hips, lingering as she realized the size of his bulge.

“Hn?” asked Sasuke quietly. He rolled his hips against the swell of Sakura’s rear, pressing into the cleft of her cheeks, forcing her body down half an inch beneath his, holding her there.

“No,” repeated Sakura.

Sasuke “Hnnn’d” and lifted himself again, just high enough for his free hand to slip down into the front of Sakura’s yoga pants.

Sakura made a sound in her throat.

“That’s cheating,” she muttered, cheeks flushing.

Cupping his wife’s sex, Sasuke smirked.

“You said you could hold on longer with two arms,” chuckled Sasuke, his deep voice pouring over Sakura like chocolate. “I am… testing your resolve.”

He stroked her curls as he felt Sakura’s inhale. Then he lowered himself another half-inch.

“Is this too much?”

“I’m not losing,” said Sakura.

Sasuke’s smirk deepened.

“We’ll both be satisfied, no matter who wins,” promised Sasuke, sliding a finger, then two, gently between her lips. They parted smoothly for him, slick and welcoming.

Sakura’s arms began to tremble.

Sasuke watched the hint of sweat darkening the edges of Sakura’s hair. He would certainly help her work out that evening. It would be his pleasure.

And hers.

The blood in Sasuke’s veins warmed as he continued pursuing his wife, pushing her further as he slipped inside her to his first, then second knuckles. Sakura began to pant as he stroked her gently, spreading her increasing moisture and teasing her. From the corner of his eye he saw her fingers begin to curl, her nails digging into the yoga mat.

“Ahhh, straighten your back. Tighten your tummy. You don’t want to sink,” Sasuke took the opportunity to press his fingers deeper inside Sakura. Her mouth opened, though she stifled any sound.

His heart beginning to pound, Sasuke ignored the strain in his own limbs, intent on pleasuring his wife and stretching out their game. He adjusted his arm slightly, his wrist and forearm pinning Sakura to his body as he arched his wrist. It opened up a gap that allowed the sounds of his hands slipping in and out of Sakura to reach further. The scent of her arousal perfumed the air, making his mouth water.

“Hn,” he panted, and almost missed the soft sounds of Sakura’s moan. Her lips were barely open, her eyes were closed, and she probably didn’t realize she’d made the sound herself, but Sasuke, attuned to every reaction Sakura had ever given him, seized on it.

It enflamed him.

His arm shaking as it supported him now, and Sakura’s body trembling, Sasuke curled his body around Sakura entirely. He began to rock his throbbing hard on into the cleft of her ass, his chest huffing with the effort to hold them both up. 

With his fingers reaching deeper inside his beloved, mewling wife, Sasuke was determined to make her come by his touch alone.

“You’re ready for me,” taunted Sasuke, pressing the heel of his hand where Sakura wanted, needed him most. She was trembling now, panting, but refused to beg.

“Not… giving… in…,” gasped Sakura through her teeth, as another quiet whine escaped her lips. “Nnngh,” she whimpered.

“If you go down on your knees, I’ll make it slow and deep,” promised Sasuke, fingers curling inside Sakura, little by little, closing in on her—

“What do you want?” gasped Sakura, beginning to shudder and thrash in his arms. Still she held herself up, though her elbows were bent and her head was nearly to the floor. Her body shook with effort, fighting herself, fighting the urge to give in to Sasuke’s words, fighting off the rushing precipice of her orgasm.

“You know what I want.”   
“Nnnngh! But…”

Sasuke drove Sakura on, his fingers playing her just the way she liked. Sakura tried to protest, but at last he felt the tell-tale tremble go through her before her arms gave out. As Sakura fell to her hands and knees, she let her breath out in a rush, resting her head on the plushy mat beneath her. 

Sasuke let himself down onto his elbow and side, his other hand still teasing Sakura mercilessly between her thighs.

“Do you yield?”

“N-no,” gasped Sakura.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. She was being remarkably difficult with him that night.

“Hn.”

From behind her trembling arms, Sakura peeked at him from beneath her loosened, messy hair. She bit her lip.

“Are… are you going to stop?”

Sasuke blinked.

Understanding dawned.

“No.”

Sakura’s eyes widened, and she tried to hide her smile.

Coming up onto his knees, Sasuke positioned himself behind Sakura, yanking down her yoga pants and underwear with his free hand. Sakura shimmied out of them, leaving her ass in the air, the squelching of Sasuke’s hand between her legs audible now to them both. Sasuke’s erection tented his pants almost painfully, and he planned on using it fully that night. The candles around them had made the room intimate and romantic, and he intended to debauch his beloved wife.

“Take off your top,” he ordered, spanking her. 

With a yelp, Sakura complied.

“Spread your legs,” he ordered, unzipping his trousers.

Sakura did so, and Sasuke withdrew his hand from her just long enough to spread her slickness along his thick, throbbing length.

For a moment, his chest heaving with his heavy panting, his eyes focused on Sakura’s glistening core, Sasuke swallowed before lining himself up.

“Now,” he said, voice lowering.

He teased Sakura a moment, stroking her entrance with the smooth, bulbous tip of his cock. It spread the precum around her already slick channel, and he couldn’t tear his eyes from it.

There was about to be more than precum on his wife’s cunt.

“Give me a baby,” he said, teeth bared as he plunged into Sakura. 

Sakura’s breath caught as Sasuke buried himself to the hilt in her, choking on his name at the sudden joining. Yet, as he’d promised, Sasuke was ballsdeep, and then…

Sakura moaned as Sasuke set a slow, sensual pace, dragging out her orgasms one at a time, curling himself over and around her once more as he flexed into her deeper and deeper as the candles burned down.

His one hand pleasuring Sakura between her legs as his other fondled her nipples, Sasuke closed his eyes and swallowed his moan as he felt Sakura clutching him deeper inside her for the enth time that night.

“Yes,” she burst out softly, her voice raw.

“Hn?” asked Sasuke, kissing her damp temple.

“Yes… let’s have a baby.”

Sasuke stiffened.

—then began pumping into his wife like a stallion. 

“S-Sasuke—!”

“Starting now,” said Sasuke, primed and determined, as he proceeded to fuck the baby into his wife like the god he was.  
  
For hours Sasuke filled his wife over and over again, refusing to let her so much as pause for a pair of fresh panties. By the end, his knees were weak and his thighs shook, and Sakura couldn’t stand, let alone walk. He carried her on wobbly legs to their bed where they collapsed asleep in each other’s arms.

“Are you pregnant yet?” asked Sasuke drowsily when they woke, mid-afternoon.

“Mmmm?” mumbled Sakura sleepily.

“Not pregnant enough,” decided Sasuke, starting over again.

* * *

**THE END**   
  


**Author's Note:**

> AN: I will, at some point, come back and edit this. It's been a while since I wrote smut. Please forgive me and point out errors in your comments so I can come back and fix them up a bit later. :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
